La Manuela
by asdf42
Summary: Crack!oneshot. Light es un genio, un modelo ejemplar, un sociópata... y un adolescente. Un adolescente con hormonas revueltas. Eso es bastante normal, claro que para cualquiera sin un feo shinigami viviendo las veinticuatro horas contigo..


**Título**: La Manuela

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse.

* * *

A veces había momentos en los que Light odiaba ser un adolescente.

No, borren eso.

A veces había momentos en los que Light odiaba ser un adolescente viviendo con un jodido y cutre shinigami.

La pubertad la podía soportar, después de todo con el atractivo que se gastaba nunca le ha había sido un problema el tema de las hormonas...

... pero despertar en medio de la noche con una erección es algo que odiaba. ¡Joder! que estás cosas le pasen a él, teniendo que recurrir a su mano amiga para poder bajarse la calentura de la noche... él no debería tener que rebajarse a esto, por dios, él no tendría que estar moviendo su mano hasta la cintura del pantalón, sintiendo el calor de la piel, y ¡joder! ¿Qué tanto que le pase? no es como si todos los días despertara cachondo, es culpa de las hormonas y del desarrollo, no puede controlar su cuerpo...

Cuando su mano agarró con firmeza el miembro, Light dejó fuera un pequeño quejido, su mano estaba caliente, pero al lado de su erección hirviente se sentía tan bien, y ¡dios! solo unas cuantas embestidas y se podía corr-

—Eh, Light, estás despierto.

_¡joder!joderjoderjoderjoder__  
__Shinigamidemierdasiempremetiéndosedondenoleimporta_

—Vi como te movías, así que no te hagas el muerto.

Light respiró bajo y profundo, con su mano aún firme en la entrepierna, abrió ligeramente los ojos, contó hasta diez y levantó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo al dios de la muerte que estaba a los pies de su cama-. ¿Qué?

Si Ryuk tuviera alguna expresión en su cara (horrible por lo demás, el pobre shinigami no se caracteriza por lo guapo que es) sería impasible-, ¿qué de qué?

Light suspiró, relajó los hombros, y cuando intentó remover su mano dejó salir un gemido más fuerte de lo que quisiera.

—¿Pasa algo, Light? -preguntó Ryuk con una inocencia que era tan zalamera que Light no la creyó ni por un minuto-, ¿problemas de sueño?

—Cállate -fue la respuesta seca. Light vivía con Ryuk, se duchaba con Ryuk, estudiaba, comía, y ¡joder! digamos que privacidad es algo que Light había olvidado desde que esa caricatura monstruosa entró a su vida. Pero, ¿masturbarse delante de él?, ¿con Ryuk mirándole con esa cara de- - - _de Ryuk_?, ¿echarse una paja así nada más?

Y lo peor, es que a pesar de que Ryuk lo estaba viendo, y el mal carácter que estaba dándole un dolor de cabeza, su erección seguía igual de parada que antes, incluso diría que más (y Light no quería pensar que posiblemente la situación lo ponía más cachondo, porque A, a él no le iban los fetiches sexuales de ser atrapado, y B ¡era Ryuk por el amor de dios! y con eso se respondía todo).

—Me lástimas, Light.

—A diferencia de ti, tengo una vida Ryuk, y como las personas normales tengo que dormir.

—Pero si no estabas durmiendo, y otra veces que te has despertado has empezado a escribir nombres, ¿porque no jugamos un rato Mario?

Light rodó los ojos mientras volvía contar hasta diez. Aún no movía su mano porque si lo hacía, iba a delatar el movimiento y Ryuk no lo iba a dejar de joder hasta que terminara de sacarlo de sus casillas. Qué ni siquiera podía echarse una paja bien-. ¿Y porque no te callas?

—Ale, Light, eres un amargado, siempre estás de mal humor, uno aquí trata de ser un buen amigo y tu le tratas peor que a tu enemigo.

—Ryuk, lo que has dichos tiene tantas falacias que mejor no te las diré, pero si te diré que nosotros No. Somos. Amigos.

—Manera de pasar a llevarme, ¡que soy un Shinigami! -Ryuk se movió de su puesto para acercarse aún más a la cama de Light- tu no me respetas en lo más mínimo.

Light podía sentir un poco de transpiración caerle por la frente. Se giró para darle la cara al shinigami, poniendo su espalda recta contra la cama- Ryuk, estás siendo melodramático.

—¡Qué no! si no que tú- eh, tío ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? -preguntó indicando al bulto en la entrepierna de Light.

_Mierda_, pensó Light al ver que a pesar de que movió su mano, la erección estaba igual de campante que minutos atrás-, no es nada, déjame dormir.

—Pero si no estabas durmiendo, ahora, ¿qué tienes ahí? -cayó unos minutos como si pensará-, ¡estabas jugando DS!

—¿Qué? -dijo Light confuso (Ryuk podía tener las ideas más idiotas que había escuchado)-. ¿Yo qué?

—El bulto, y tu que sabes cuanto me gusta -el shinigami se acercó más hasta Light, sentándose prácticamente en la cama.

Light instintivamente se corrió (de la cama, su pobre hombría ya estaría morada), semejante espécimen acercándose sigilosamente hacia ti, con aquella cara...

—¡Qué estás haciendo? -farfullo rojo de la rabia cuando vio que el shinigami intentaba remover las sábanas para ver que había debajo-, ¡te he dicho que te largues!

Ryuk no le contestó siguió tan Juancho moviendo y empujando a Light, hasta que-

Los ojos del shinigami miraron de Light hacia el bulto, y del bulto hacia Light.

_Light, bulto. Bulto, Light._

(Light estaba cada vez más rojo, parecía que en cualquier momento una vena reventaría y al final no sería necesaria Death Note alguna para acabar con Kira)

—No hay DS -señaló el shinigami.

Light pestañó.

Y volvió hacerlo.

—¡Qué te larges de aquí! -con labios apretados dijo-, ¡y saca tu mano de ahí!

Oh, verdad. Ryuk aún tenía su mano en la entrepierna de Light. Movió la mano y minutos incómodos pasaron.

Y pasaron...

—Oh -Ryuk miró a Light y al bulto (el cual no había desaparecido, a desgracia de Kira)-, veo. Querías hacer la _manuela_...

—¿Hacer qué? -Light miró atónito a Ryuk, como podía ser tan completamente desca-

—Ya sabes, Light, no tienes que ser tan modesto con esto. No soy un idiota, entiendo que eres un joven, viril y todo eso, en la tele siempre hablan de esto.

¿Qué veía Ryuk en TV?, y espera ¿Ryuk lo acababa de llamar _viril_?

—No debes avergonzarte de un acto tan natural como lo es la masturbación -dijo el shinigami condescendiente-, si necesitas hablar de esto puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Light no sabía si quería matar a Ryuk o pajearse e irse a dormir y olvidar totalmente está conversación-, cállate. Por favor. _Cállate_.

Ryuk se paró, como si manosear a Light y tocarle la polla fuese cosa de todos los días-, es okay Light, no debes ser tan reprimido.

¿Reprimido?, ¿él?

—Después de todo, es normal, con toda la tensión que hay entre ustedes -Light lo miró con ojos gigantes, ¿de que hablaba? o más bien ¿de quién hablaba?-, L y tú, es casi poético.

Y con eso, la erección murió. Y Light se dispuso a ignorar el resto de noche al jodido shinigami, olvidar la maldita casi-paja, olvidar a L (¡ese jodido cara de rana que le salía hasta en la sopa!).

Y cuando Light estuvo dormido, con aquel ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba...

Ryuk se río un montón…

* * *

**Notas:** imaginarme a Lightcito, todo modesto pasando por esto con Ryuk xDDDDDDD, Gracias a Aka que me dio el prompt de Ryuk con Light y algo vergonzoso.

Estoy poniéndome al día con la respuesta a reviews : D


End file.
